superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubblestand and Ripped Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Bubblestand"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Ennio Torresan |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Erik Wiese |- |'Story' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Written by' |Ennio Torresan Erik Wiese Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Tim Hill |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Ripped Pants"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Story' |Francesca Marie Smith |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Peter Burns |- |'Animation Director' |Edgar Larrazábal |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Tim Hill Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Script Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Star |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy Cheeks/Loser #3 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Castle Fish/Loser/Marshmellow Fish/Surfer |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Lifeguard/Pants/Loser #2/Lou Vendor |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Customer/Ice Cream Fish/Announcer/Larry the Lobster/Perch Perkins |- |'Peter Strauss' |Singer |- | colspan="2" |Extras |- |Catherine E. Simmonds Alex Gordon Stephen Hillenburg Merriwether Williams Vincent Waller Bill Reiss Dan Povenmire Jay Lender Kent Osborne |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Recording Engineer' |Al Johnson |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Jon Delaurie |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Dave Gordon |- |'BG Layout Design' |Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |Walter Hong |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian David Wigforss |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Sheet Timers' |Robert Hughes Andrew Overtoom Marlene Robinson May Richard Collado |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Sandi Hathcock Bob Hathcock Gary Hall Wolfgang Reitherman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Adams |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Michelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound FX Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'ADR Recordist' |Pablo Isola |- |'Sound Editors' |Gabriel Rosas Jerry Winicki Rick Hinson Brian F. Mars Brad Carrow Timothy J. Borquez Mark Orfanos Roy Braverman |- |'Dialogue - ADR Editor' |Jason Freeman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Nick Jennings Alan Smart Sherm Cohen Tim Hill Alex Gordon Jennie Monica Walt Dohrn Jay Lender Sam Henderson Dan Povenmire Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Kurt Dumas |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artists' |Diane Greco Richard Partlow Aran Tanchum Vincent Guisetti Sanaa Kelley Jeffrey Kettle Monette Holderer |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music "Los Mel-Tones" "The Langhorns" |- |'"I Ripped My Pants" Song' |Lyrics by Paul Tibbitt, Saltpeter Composed by Saltpeter |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Brian Birkland Dan Aguilar Kip Gibson |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Anderson Video Encore Video Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Horta Editorial |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Sample Corporation |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Corbis Images |- |'Photography Still Footage Images by' |Energy Film Library !StockPhoto Budget Films Vincent Waller Mr. Lawrence Getty Images Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Storyboard Directors Live Action Sequnces' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Sence Timing for Live Action Sequnces' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Live Action Sequnces Written By' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Live Action Sequnces' |- |'Director' |Mark Osborne |- |'Production Assistant' |Nick George Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Producers' |Andrew Filippone, Jr. |- |'Assistant Producer' |Paul Smith Frank Guthrie |- |'Pictures' |Alexis Ross |- |'Stop Moiton Sequnces By' |Cameron Baity Seamus Walsh Mark Caballero |- |'Make-Up Artist' |Ryan Gomez |- |'Held Hand Assistant' |David Hilberman Kelly Waldman |- |'Props' |Eric Sanford Vic Price |- |'Swingf/x by' |Paul Coker, Jr. William Griggs |- |'A2' |Jeff Howard Sean Trask |- |'Camera Pictures Video' |Eric Weiner Nicole Sorrenti |- |'Grips' |David H. DePatie |- |'Best Boy Production' |Patrik Thelander Harry Teitel |- |'EMS' |Derek Iversen Bob Bransford Robert T. Gillis Kerif Merison |- |'Key Grip' |David Hilberman |- |'Production Assistants' |George Kreisl Roy Cory Louis Gallegos Dave Torres Eric Adkins Brain Carper |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Beaches Summer Inc. Bubble Stand Pictures Alan Smart Umbrella Fish Inc. Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Special Thanks to' |Kemp Elementary School State Farm Insurance Nationwide Insurance Tom Kenny Discovery Zone Columbia Tristar Home Video Paramount Home Video Lucasfilm, Inc. THX Sony Home Entertainment Warner Home Video 20th Century Fox Walt Disney Pictures & Pixar |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Uncredited Category:Episode credits Category:Season 1